In the digital age, organizations increasingly rely on digitally-stored data. To protect against data loss, an organization may use one or more backup systems to back up important data.
Due to increasingly complex information technology infrastructures, an organization may create backups from a variety of sources, using a variety of methods, and according to a variety of different schedules. Accordingly, an administrator may face a proliferation of backup jobs to manage. In an attempt to facilitate the administration of backup jobs, traditional backup administration systems may allow an administrator to view a list of backup jobs configured to protect data within an enterprise.
Unfortunately, traditional backup administration systems may be cumbersome to navigate, especially when an administrator needs information about the backup status of one or more resources within the enterprise. For example, in order to view backup jobs performed for a specific group of servers (e.g., pertaining to a department within the enterprise), an administrator may need to sort through a large list of backup jobs, either manually or using a list filtering system that may be over-complex or underpowered. For these reasons, managing backup environments using traditional backup administration systems may be difficult, time-consuming, and may introduce opportunities for oversight or other human error. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for navigating backup configurations.